A Friendship Like No Other
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. DJ muses some more about her friendship with best friend Kimmy Gibbler.


**Here's a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day after watching the episode "Birthday Blues" from Season 6, and I was really intrigued at how well DJ and Kimmy interacted with each other. Plus, I like how, even though they come from different families, they really are best friends. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

A Friendship Like No Other

**DJ's POV**

Let's face it. Have you ever had a best friend who everyone else saw as annoying except you? How many people are not liked by their best friend's family?

I know that my best friend Kimmy Gibbler is a good example of that myself. When other people look at Kimmy, they think "dumb", "annoying" and "weird". For my part, however, I see her as a person who needs lots of help, and someone who needs a friend, someone to talk to. And who would be better to fill that role than me?

Nights spent looking up at the stars in the sky on summer nights.

Saturdays spent hanging out at the mall, checking out clothes we liked but didn't have enough money for, and eating at the food court.

One time, after Michael Montfort had ditched me for Kathy Santoni when we were in sixth grade, Kimmy comforted me as I told her all about it. Then she suggested a girls' day out, and offered to treat me to ice cream. After I finished wiping the tears off my cheeks with the tissue she had given me, I then said yes.

Sometimes I look back at the friendships in the past, before malls were built, and Kimmy and I had been born, and I can't help but smile. They wanted to be together, and spend time together regardless of how others saw them. _Hey, that reminds me of me and Kimmy, _I thought.

_Friends are one of the most valuable tools in life. It is always said that if you have one best friend in your lifetime, then you have lived a successful life. Friendship comes in all sorts, but that's what makes it so interesting._

Those words are all too true.

One time, after I had forgotten Kimmy's sixteenth birthday because it was also my sixth-month anniversary of being with Steve, my father once told me,  
"Ever since Steve's been your boyfriend, I think Kimmy's been left out. You've been dating Steve for six **months**, but you've been friends with Kimmy for six _**years**_."

"Seven," I corrected him. "I think you're still blocking out 1989."

My father smiled. Apparently he knew I was right.

"Look, Deej," he then said, "in life, if you're lucky, you wind up with a few really good friends. And for some reason beyond my realm of understanding, Kimmy is _yours_. Just like Joey and Jesse are _mine_. And with friends, you really have to come through for them."

I know that part all too well. I then went outside, found Kimmy sitting in a chair in the backyard, and apologized for forgetting her birthday and accusing her of being jealous of Steve.

"It really hurt, because I'm _**not **_jealous. Steve's a great guy and I'm happy for you," she told me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I just miss you."

Then after a moment, she added, "It's like you have a new best friend."

I couldn't bear to hear her say that. **She **was my best friend, and always had been ever since we first met.

"Kimmy," I replied, "**you're** my best friend, and you always _**will be**_. There are so many things I could do with you that I could **never **do with Steve."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like... _talk_ about Steve," I suggested for starters. She smiled a bit at this. "Steve and I can't go through each other's closets. He has **nothing** in my size. Believe me, Kimmy, **no one **could take your place."

Kimmy thought this over. Finally, she then said, in a retrospective kind of way, "I guess I am one of a kind."

That was true. I had said those exact words to Kimmy on my thirteenth birthday.

"Kimmy, you and I have been friends ever since the day you moved next door. I want us to stay _best friends forever_," I said when the moment presented itself.

That is what I believe – that Kimmy and I will always be buddies, pals and friends until the very end.

_Thank you for being a friend  
Traveled down the road and back again  
Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant_

_And if you threw a party,_  
_invited everyone you knew,_  
_You would see the biggest gift would be from me,_  
_And the card attached would say thank you for being a friend_  
-Cynthia Fee, **The Golden Girls**

_"Associate yourself with men of good quality if you esteem your own reputation; for ‛tis better to be alone than in bad company."_  
- George Washington (1732 - 1799), US Statesman.

_"Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried,  
Grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel;  
But do not dull thy palm with entertainment  
Of each new-hatch'd, unfledg'd comrade."_  
- William Shakespeare

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_  
- Helen Keller

Having a friend, a buddy, someone to share memories with, is a wonderful part of life. It is an opportunity to go outside the family circle, and build relationships with others a long the road to life. It does take time, mind you.

It was Georgia O'Keeffe who said: "Nobody sees a flower – really – it is so small it takes time – we haven't time – and to see takes time, like to have a friend takes time".

_"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."_  
-Aristotle

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_  
-Walter Winchell


End file.
